COMO NO ENAMORARSE DE SESSHOMARU
by ShaDark
Summary: Nunca imagine enamorarme de Sesshomaru, pero cada día hago el intento porque mi cuerpo no siga entregando su alma a aquel ser que tarde o temprano te destruirá.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, seré muy breve, estoy subiendo algo que mi cuerpo lo exige, al igual que exige escribir memorias de un demonio solitario, porque de alguna extraña forma mi muza esta recia en no escribir historias largas, y esta lo será.**

**Quiero contar una historia en breves capítulos.**

**Espero me tengan paciencia que muy pronto actualizare mis otros trabajos.**

**Gracias**

COMO NO ENAMORARSE DE SESSHOMARU

CAPITULO 1

Jamás imagine enamorarme de él

Tal vez por el hecho más importante de que odia a los humanos. El en el esplendor de la inmortalidad, de una fuerza y una sangre de demonio legendaria se glorificaba en ser uno de los mejores demonios que aquella academia tendría.

Que nosotros, la especie humana estuviéramos con ellos, no era de su agrado, pero de alguna manera se debía de coexistir.

Y como ya lo dije, lo último que imagine fue que mis hormonas gritaran su nombre cada vez que te dirigía la mirada, aunque tal vez no te viera.

Sera que te intereso cuando el comenzó a mirarte y a la vez miraba la nada.

Cuando cada vez lo encontrabas más en tus caminos.

Cuando la ansiedad de querer saber más de su incógnita vida se hacía más apremiante.

Tal vez nunca lo averiguaras…pero lo deseabas.

Muy a tu manera lo querías para ti, aunque tu voz se quedara estancada en tu garganta, cuando su mirada se posaba en ti con desprecio.

Masoquista, si, te lo sueles decir a menudo, porque solo a ti Ahome Higurashi, se le ocurre enamorarse del ser más imposible.

Más arrogante.

Más orgulloso.

Más frio.

Más mortífero.

Enamorarte de Sesshomaru Taisho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breve.**

**Hola y besos… prometo contestar todas las protestas (****)**

**Gracias por seguir ahí.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Primera regla para no enamorarse de un demonio:

_**No meterme en sus asuntos demoniacos, ni en cualquier otro… **_

No debí seguirlo, no debí ver la sangre en su asico cuando estaba convertido en demonio…no debí ver como moría alguien que no conocía en manos del hombre del cual cada día me obsesionada.

Antes de poder notar que estaba chillando el gran cuerpo blanco se acerco de un salto hasta donde me encontrada estoicamente paralizada del miedo. Su cuerpo se envolvió e una suave nube y ante mi apareció la imagen más hermosa y tenebrosa que conservare en mi mente. Su rostro peligros cubierto por sangre.

—_No debiste ver eso niña._

—Tienes razón, pero…. —trague fuertemente, intentando evitar los deseos de vomitar y de llorar, porque algo me decía que no iban bien las cosas que lo rodeaban. Porque extrañamente mi cuerpo decía que podía confiar en él. —…tranquilo, no le diré a nadie.

—_No me preocupa eso… —_ fue su voz monocorde y grave la que aturdió mi cuerpo cuando sus manos apretaron fuertemente mis hombros y sus ojos me miraron peligrosamente. —_no lo repetiré más de una vez. No te metas en mis asuntos._

—Pero…—antes de poder hablar su mano se posiciono en mis labios, apretándolos, acerco más su rostro, pude notar las líneas casi rojizas en sus ojos, los cuales hacían más brillantes sus ojos, su aroma salvaje se adentro bruscamente en mis pulmones.

—_Cállate… te he estado observando y puedo notar que lo único que me traerás son problemas, tu esencia dice q no eres una humana corriente y últimamente veo que estas muy atraída a lo que hago._

Intente protestar, mientras sentía mis mejillas ruborizarse. Sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa más bien burlona, líbero mi boca para apoyar ambas manos alrededor de mi cara y acerco su rostro hasta el mío, su nariz rozo la mía.

—_No me interesan las humanas, a menos que no te importe ir a mi habitación y lo dejemos en solo algo pasional. — _dijo con aire distraído, pero algo en sus palabras decía que era tanto advertencia como sugerencia, la cual obviamente me indigno. Intente decir algo, pero antes que lo pudiera hacer algo, él ya se estaba alejando.

Antes de perderse en el bosque, lo volví a oír, la advertencia tan clara como el agua y tan desafiante que me hacia hervor la sangre.

"_No te metas en mi vida"_

Y lo peor, era que aunque estuviera indignada, mi corazón no paraba de latir, eufórico a causa de tantas emociones.

Masoquista…si, porque más adelante esa regla iba a ser violada más de una vez por mi…._ Y por él._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, perdón por quitar el capitulo pero se me subió uno que no era.**

**Les dejo el que es, espero lo disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 3**

_**No conocer ni adentrarse en su círculo social.**_

Nunca debí considerar esa idea, es más, aun la relaciono con un acto de estupidez por mi parte.

Irracional, enfermizo pero fue lo único que logro acercarme más a él y conocer como era hablar sin complejos ni dudas. Introduje el pequeño fragmento de alma que conseguido y había manipulado para conseguir la apariencia de ella.

De la persona que lo seguía, que él la dejaba seguirlo. Que se miraban y se susurraban cosas en silencio.

De aquella joven llamada Rin.

Me erguí lo que más pude; tratando de imitar el porte delicado y sencillo de ella y avance hasta Sesshomaru cuando por fin lo encontré recostado en aquel lugar en donde los había visto más de una vez sentados viendo la nada. Casi sintiendo que el corazón me explotaría en cualquier momento llegue hasta donde él estaba, él no volteo a verme, pero si me hablo:

—¿Por qué late tu corazón tan fuerte?

No encontré respuesta, así que solo me senté y sin saber porque me quede mirándolo, intentando calmarme observando su pasivo.

—Tienes problemas nuevamente para hablar? — Se volteo finalmente a mirarme. Mordí mi lengua intentando no hablar, porque sabía que podía hablar y que mi voz sonaría como la de ella, pero nunca la escuche y no sabía cómo era el trato se tenian. Deje que mi cabeza se moviera en afirmación. Me paralice al notar su mano alzarse después de unos minutos hasta la base de mi cabeza y acariciarla levemente para luego acercar su cabeza a mi regazo y cerrar los ojos.

—Tal vez hasta sea mejor que no hables por el momento. No con todo lo que acontecerá.

Te alarmaste y lo miraste suplicante, intentando hacer todo lo que hacia ella.

—Pronto vendrá mi padre, y lo último que quiero es que te meta en esto para lograr que lo siga, ya comienza a molestarme el hecho de que tenga que hacer lo que el quiera.

Dejaste deslizar tu mano por las hebras plateadas de su cabello mientras intentabas mantener la calma y darle un poco de tranquilidad. Después de unos segundos se quedo inmóvil _¿Se dormía? ¿Se iba? ¿Lo despertaba con algún movimiento sutil?_

Deje de mirar el horizonte e imaginarme el cómo se vería Sesshomaru para finalmente poder desviar la mirada y contemplar su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna con un rostro de absoluta paz.

No me medí.

No me controle… no lo evite

—Sesshomaru— deje que su nombre se deslizara por mis labios con el extraño cariño que le tenía recientemente. Y no entendía el cómo me había obsesionado y como arriesgaba tanto por estar con él.

Sin embargo, lo que obtuve como respuesta fue a un Sesshomaru abalanzándose sobre mí, dejándome acostada de espaldas al pasto, con las manos apretadas por las muñecas, perdí la respiración de la pura sorpresa y cerré los ojos instintivamente.

— ¿_Quién__…__ Eres?_— siseó lentamente su aterciopelada voz contra mi oreja.

**Espero sus comentarios, besos.**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí dejo la actualización, espero les guste.**

**Bye**

**CAPITULO 4**

_**No adentrarse en su circulo social parte 2**_

Solo atine a abrir los ojos y sabia que en ellos más que sorpresa había terror. Él sonrió satisfecho mientras que apretaba más la presión de sus dedos contra mis muñecas.

-_No trates de engañarme_- gruñó furioso – _se te olvido preguntar por el hecho de que Rin nunca me llama por mi nombre, así que si no quieres que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa, puedes empezar diciendo quien eres y que es lo que quieres para tomar la forma de uno de mis súbditos._

_-_¿Por qué matarme? –dije entre hipidos mientras sentía como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, mas sin embargo me aferre a la idea de que seguía siendo Rin- Soy Rin.

_- ¿No pretendes hablar? ¿Quieres seguir fingiendo?- _Inquirió con su voz cada vez más amenazante. - _Pues bien. Supongo que si eres quien dices ser, no te importará que haga esto, total, soy tu señor.- _Y sin decir más oculto su rostro sintiendo el cálido aliento rozar mi cuello y sus pérfidos colmillos arañar con parsimonia mi piel, la cual hizo entrar mi cuerpo en estado de alarma, estaba inmóvil intentando no hacer un movimiento brusco y trate de soportar todo aquel castigo para probar mi mentira.

Me quedaría quieta y tal vez así el se calmaría y volvería a recostarse sobre mis piernas y yo sabré callar y admirarlo en silencio, como lo hace Rin, aunque sea por las horas que aun le faltaban al conjuro.

Pero lejos de la tranquilidad comenzaba nuevamente a llenarme de miedos. Estaba experimentando una mezcla de terror y a la vez placer que me tenía la mente en alerta. No entendía como un ser que aparentaba ser tan discreto y solitario, tuviera tanta habilidad para disparar tantas sensaciones en un cuerpo inexperto y frio como el mío.

De pronto los movimientos dejaros de ser sutiles y ligeros para ser bruscos y exigentes, tratando de amedrentar mi floja determinación, sentí como su mano comenzaba a atacarme el pecho, apretando a la vez que dejaba nuevamente su mano bailar por mi abdomen y traspasar la barrera de mi vestimenta alcanzando la sensible y frágil piel.

Y estaba segura que iba a pasar más, que no se iba a conformar. Y estaba asustada, porque yo; Ahome Higurashi, nunca se me había interesado por alguien más que no sea mis asuntos, hasta que apareció el misticismo de él.

_Nunca nadie la había tocado así. Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí. Nunca había llegado si quiera a verla como una mujer normal, siempre hemos sido marginadas de las mujeres normales, somos más relacionados con seres __"__divinos y mágicos__"__ por nuestros dotes de purificación y paz. Pero esta sensación comenzaba a corroerme el alma, porque esto era un castigo por tratar de engañarlo y por usar una imagen de alguien allegado a él, lo sabía y aunque me da vergüenza admitir que fue una imprudencia, era algo que debía hacer. _Ahora, simplemente estaba al borde de las lágrimas del más puro pavor, porque sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien y que podía percibir que su roce era con furia, ausente de cualquier otra emoción que no fuese esta.

_Solo deseaba herirme y hacerme confesar mi pecado._

-¡Lo siento!-finalmente dije, cuando sentí q su mano comenzaba a perderse en el interior de mis muslos, fue suficiente decir la palabra; para que su mano se congelara en el camino y que sus furiosos ojos me escudriñaran el rostro manchado por la culpa y las lagrimas.

-_¿Quién eres?- _Repitió nuevamente la pregunta mientras comenzaba a descender su mano por el interior de mis muslos con más lentitud y sabia q no se detendría hasta que yo confesara totalmente y me sentía totalmente derrotada.

-Ahome… ahora por favor, suéltame- dije mientras sentía como su mano y el mismo se separaban de mi.

-¿_Quién te mandó a espiarme? ¿Mi padre? Me tienes harto con tu intromisión en mi vida. ¡Qué pretendes, Mujer!_

-Yo...

-_Sabes qué, no me interesa saber tus motivos-_ interrumpió_- no te soporto, deja de involucrarte en mi vida que lo único que estas buscando son problemas. _

Antes de poder decir algo salió, sin decirme más.

Vi su caminar rápido y no volteo.

Entre hipidos, sentí mi cuerpo cambiar mi cuerpo mientras componía el uniforme de sacerdotisa que estaba todo desencajado de mi cuerpo, recuerdo de las manos de él invadiéndome.

No debí adentrarme en su cerrado circulo social, porque ese circulo esta tan hermético que si entras, no vuelves a salir, y efectivamente, aunque el quisiera, no podría volver a ser lo mismo.

**¿Comentarios?**

**Den clic a continuación:**


End file.
